Quédate a Mi Lado
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Después de que Erwin llega herido de la misión para recuperar a Eren, Hanji tiene una emotiva conversación con su comandante y amada pareja Erwin Smith, acerca de lo que el futuro puede depararles ... Leve Spoiler del capitulo 51 del manga, ErwinxHanji.


_**Hola! :D .. ya se lo que piensan… En vez de actualizar mis otro fics, vengo con esto jajajaja lo se U.u esto se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana y a pesar de que tengo que estudiar (mi último examen esta cerca, Gracias a Dios!) cuando salga de eso, podre actualizar mis fics con más frecuencia y me atrevería a decir que los terminare todos este año xD entiéndame son 4 los que tengo que actualizar y unos están enteros :D **_

_**Este capítulo está basado en el último del manga … me lo releí para no equivocarme en la historia, lo siento si algo se sale de contexto U.u espero que no, porque los leí rapidito xD **_

_**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes (Wow a que nadie sabía eso, que no? xDDDD) escribo para entretener :3 **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—De acuerdo Erwin, yo me retiro, ya nada mas podemos deducir de los hechos, por el momento es un alivio que estés bien y espero que pronto te recuperes totalmente — el comandante de las tropas estacionarias, le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. Erwin ya por costumbre intento hacer el saludo militar, pero por obvias razones, no logro completarlo, haciéndolo bajar la mirada y por un fugaz momento dibujar en su rostro una expresión de tristeza. Eso le rompió el corazón a la Sargento Hanji Zoe, quien solo observo con gran pesar a su comandante. Sufriendo interiormente desvió la mirada tratando de evitar que el Rubio se sintiera ofendido ante su mirada de pena.

Pixis lo vio y le sonrió amistosamente, el también sentía la situación, intuía como se sentía Erwin en ese momento, así que disimulo — nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, por ahora tu prioridad es recuperarte pronto, nos vemos— dijo, Para luego salir de la habitación en compañía de su asistente y nueva "supervisora" quien debía asegurarse de que el comandante Pixis fuera más consiente de salud.

Rivaille suspiro pesadamente y levantándose de su silla ordeno —Andando Connie, tenemos que ir a la guardería a cuidar del mocoso y de Christa— ambos hicieron su respectivo saludo a su superior y se retiraron del cuarto dejando a Erwin y Hanji a solas.

La castaña permanecía inmóvil y hasta que escucho el sonido del pasador de la puerta activándose, salió de su trance y acercando a la cama, el sillón en el que momentos antes estaba el comandante Pixis, quedo junto a Erwin cabizbaja y en silencio.

Erwin no podía verla a los ojos y ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que unos tenues sollozos irrumpieron en la habitación —Lo siento, lo siento, pe-¡perdóname ! Tal vez si yo hubiera estado ahí esto no hubiera…¡ yo te hubiera protegido!— la castaña con la cabeza baja, miraba hacia el suelo y apretaba los puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, en ese momento el rubio vio como una gotita traslucida parecía caer del rostro de la sargento, siendo finalmente absorbida por la tela de sus pantalones blancos.

Erwin la tomo suavemente de la barbilla obligándola a verle a los ojos. Aquella imagen le rompía el corazón, Hanji con el seño fruncido, conteniendo algunas cristalinas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos caramelo, mientras otras ya caían pasamente por sus mejillas, su rostro develaba un gran dolor. Con gran molestia le respondió — ¿y qué? ¡¿Que tu sufrieras esto en mi lugar?! O quizás ¡¿te hubiera pasado algo peor?! No. Doy gracias por eso, ¡prefiero mil veces haber sido yo! —

Solo el imaginarse que algo malo le ocurriese a Hanji lo enloquecía, pero después de tranquilarse le dio una sonrisa fingida, tratando de calmarla le dijo —¡vamos Hanji! No llores, no he muerto… ¡aun! — bromeo. Quería hacerla reír, ella era siempre una persona tan animada y enérgica, esa sonrisa era lo que lo hacía pensar que sin importar que sucediera todo estaría bien, era la razón por la que seguía de pie, aunque el mundo luchara por derrumbarlo, ella era su apoyo, su pilar, su eje y el centro de su fortaleza. Y verla de esa forma, lo hacía sentir derrotado.

La castaña lo miro resentida — ¡no digas eso! ¡Estuve tan preocupada por ti! estuviste a punto de morir… si algo te pasara dime ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? — pregunto con voz quebrada. Las lágrimas que habia luchado por retener finalmente la sobrepasaron.

Erwin ensombreció su rostro y respondió —continuar, la vida sigue Hanji y aunque yo muera, debes seguir adelante— acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la castaña y esta cubrió la mano del comandante con la suya, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del calor de Erwin en su rostro, para luego de un manotazo apartarla con brusquedad — ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! Sabes que eso es imposible, aunque no podamos tener un futuro juntos, casarnos, tener hijos y envejecer juntos, ya que lo más probable es que fallezcamos antes de eso, ¡me niego!¡me niego rotundamente a continuar sin ti! — la lagrimas seguían cayendo aun con más intensidad por su rostro, estaba tan molesta que parecía que iba golpearlo en cualquier momento.

—está bien, si eso te tranquiliza ya no hablare mas de eso— dijo, dando con su mano tenues golpecitos en el colchón, pidiéndole a la castaña sentarse al costado de la cama, para así tenerla más cerca. Con su pulgar limpio con suavidad las lagrimas de la chica y viéndola fijamente a los ojos, enseriecio su rostro — tenemos que hablar de algo importante Hanji— aclarando su voz y continuo — veras, el comandante Pixis quizás porque aun estoy recuperándome no quiso decir nada, pero yo lo sé, con una lesión como esta será muy difícil que pueda seguir en mi puesto, así que lo más probable, es que me cambien de fuerza o que ya definitivamente me den la baja del ejercito y tenga que irme, por eso insisto, aunque yo no esté debes continuar como siempre—

Durante el tiempo que Erwin hablo, Hanji se mantuvo con la mirada fija en un solo punto, analizando sus palabras y sabiendo que tenía razón, su ahora nueva incapacidad le dificultaría mas el trabajo. Seguramente los altos mandos tomarían una decisión contundente respecto a su empleo o cuando menos lo cambiarían a un lugar más tranquilo donde su problema no le causara tantas dificultades, pero al final, de una forma u otra lo alejarían de ella.

En el momento en que Erwin termino de darle sus razones, Hanji se lanzo sobre el pecho del rubio llorando desconsoladamente — ¡No!¡No pueden!¡ No pueden alejarme de ti, no lo permitiré! ¡Si te vas, me iré contigo, adonde sea que vayas!— la francesa sollozaba sin parar aferrándose fuertemente a la camisa de su comandante. Ver a Hanji de esa manera le causaba un dolor inmenso, sentía como si una daga atravesara su corazón, pero si bien Hanji era su fortaleza en los momentos difíciles, aunque estuviera sintiéndose totalmente debilitado, en nombre de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo debía sacar de sonde sea las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y tratar de reconfortarla un poco — Hanji, no es como si fuera a morir, podemos vernos cuando puedas, en el caso de que me reasignen, pero si me dan de baja prometo… quedarme por aquí cerca para que puedas visitarme siempre que quieras ¿de acuerdo? Yo tampoco soportaría estar lejos de ti, quien sabe, ya conmigo fuera de la milicia podríamos casarnos y yo estaría en casa cuidando a los niños — rio divertido, imaginándose con un delantal despidiendo a Hanji quien se iba al trabajo, su sentido del humor extrañamente se había vuelto muy traicionero, reía en los momentos menos adecuados. Pero seguro era porque ahora que había visto las muerte más de cerca que en otras ocasiones, se había dado cuenta que la vida es solo una y que cada momento que puedes ser feliz y lo dejas pasar no volverá, es mejor disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el ultimo.

Como si tuviera telepatía, Hanji imagino a Erwin de la misma forma en la que el se había pensado y comenzó a reír, Erwin al ver sonreír a su amada después de tanto llanto, sintió como un calor abrazador envolvió su pecho y como por arte de magia sus esperanzas para el futuro volvieron a su debilitada alma — ¿ves? No todo está perdido— la castaña asintió sonriendo y ella misma limpio sus lagrimas esta vez, acercado su rostro al del comandante cerró los ojos y deposito en los agrietados labios del rubio un dulce y tierno beso, que después de tanto tiempo alejados les sabia a gloria, momentos después su beso se torno mas impulsivo, repleto de deseo, pasión y amor. Cuando sintieron el aire faltar, se separaron tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Él la miro con dulzura —tu lugar es aquí, aunque muchas personas no crean en tus investigaciones, yo creo que eres una gran científica y que encontraras la respuesta la clave todo esto— después reflejando una profunda tristeza continuo — además, yo ya no soy un hombre completo, si salgo de milicia no se qué hare con mi vida, tu mereces un hombre que te responda en todos los sentidos, y quién sabe si yo podre hacerlo— afirmo apesarado — mereces al mejor hombre del mundo y ese no soy …— Hanji poso su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio acallando sus palabras y negando con la cabeza respondió — nunca vuelvas a hablar así, mi amor va mas allá de lo físico, yo estoy enamorada de tu alma y como sea te seguiré amando, no hay otro hombre con el que prefiera estar— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su comandante

Él le sonrió reconfortado al oír esas palabras, nunca jamás se vería a si mismo como el hombre adecuado para Hanji, pero a pesar de todo ella lo amaba y quería estar con el, eso era suficiente. No podía engañarse, estar con ella era lo que más deseaba en la vida y acariciando suavemente su rostro le dijo —aun así perdóname por no ser todo lo que mereces, lastimosamente por el pasado ya no podemos hacer nada y el futuro es incierto, lo único que tenemos este momento juntos, no pierdas la esperanzas, ya que yo no lo hare, porque mientras tu estés a mi lado, mientras pueda ver tu radiante sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos, se que sin importar nada, tendré la fuerza para seguir y todo irá bien, así que ya no nos preocupemos por lo que aun no sucede, por ahora solo _quédate a mi lado_ y hazme feliz— de nuevo ella asintió sonriente y se acomodo en el amplio y bien formado torso del comandante, disfrutando sobremanera de los fuertes y a la vez relajados latidos del corazón de su amado, la respiración profunda y firme que la hacía elevarse un poco junto con el pecho del rubio, cada vez que el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Permaneció así escuchando aquellos sonidos que se le asimilaban a elocuente música, mientras Erwin acariciaba sus castaños cabellos, disfrutando de ese efímero y hermoso momento. Para ella aquellas resonancias aunque de lejos inaudibles, se asimilaban a una dulce y armoniosa melodía, eran la prueba irrefutable de que a pesar de todo Erwin seguía con vida para seguir luchando por la libertad que tanto anhelaba, por humanidad y por ese hermoso futuro que ambos soñaban…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Esa es mi visión de cómo sería en el manga 51, la verdad me da mucho pesar que Erwin salga del aire, porque lo amo con locura xD pero creo que Isayama no lo dejara por más tiempo, puede ser que deje (ojala *0*) o puede ser que lo cambie de fuerza o también que le dé de baja e introduzca un nuevo personaje como el comandante, ya que Rivaille tiene un escuadrón nuevo, el seguirá siendo Sargento, en mi opinión, al igual que Hanji, para mi ella seria la más indicada para el puesto, pero la verdad no creo que quiera dejar sus investigaciones… en fin por eso lo hice así, imaginando posibilidades… porque hasta que no salga el manga no sabremos el futuro de Erwin :( **_

_**Muchas Gracias por leer :D dejen sus Reviews, Favs y Follows, créanme son muy apreciados por mi :3 **_

_**Y nos vemos en los otros fics! xD **_

_**Bye! bye!**_


End file.
